Conventionally, to enhance engine performance, spark timing advance with increase of the engine rotational speed has been generally practiced, for instance, by using a permanent magnet generator as an electric source, in which, however, only a continuous spark advance can be attained.
In such a system as has a continuous spark advancing function, however, there has been experienced a problem of an excessive spark advance in a high speed range which may cause engine over-heating.